


Hit Me Like Nobody Else Can

by Moonchildbrat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Enemies, Hate Sex, It's not extremely graphic, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Smut, Undernegotiated Kink, jisung is mentioned, just mentions of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildbrat/pseuds/Moonchildbrat
Summary: Seungmin gets beaten up by Jisung. Minho doesn't like that someone touched his punching bag.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Hit Me Like Nobody Else Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swtch_racha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/gifts).



Seungmin was tired. His eyes fluttered shut as his body sagged against the rough brick wall that dug into his back like a thousand clawed demons. His shirt—once a perfectly pure white—now splattered with red. But it wasn’t paint. Nor was the red substance which tinted his lips a deep ruby. Seungmin didn’t mean to piss Jisung off. He didn’t know why Jisung hated him so much. Why everyone hated him so much. Footsteps. Seungmin’s eyes fluttered open and his heart sank.  _ Fucking great. Another person who hates me...hates me even more than Jisung. _ The sound of heavy black boots echoed in the alleyway as they made their way toward Seungmin. Seungmin struggled to get up, and he did try, but it hurt so badly. Jisung and his cronies really did a number on him.

The boots stopped right in front of him, and the owner of them kneeled on his long legs to get closer to the beaten man. Seungmin flinched away. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Minho. Not today. He closed his eyes, waiting for a slap, a pinch, a punch...something painful and malicious. Instead, a hand cupping his face as gently as the petals of a flower cup its center. Seungmin opened his eyes and the hand traveled delicately down his bruised face until the long fingers were placed under his chin and guiding his gaze up to the kitten-like man before him.

The look in Minho’s gaze wasn’t one Seungmin had seen before. It was still hard, but that was just Minho. And it was angry, but this time Seungmin could tell that the anger wasn’t directed at him. It usually was. Minho’s gaze dipped down to Seungmin’s ruby-tinted lips, and he brought his thumb up to wipe at the liquid substance. Seungmin’s lip gave way under the slight pressure, and he hissed at the sharp pain that it caused. 

“Who did this to you?” Minho asked quietly. Minho was scariest when he got quiet. Seungmin sighed and shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter,” Seungmin mumbled. Minho narrowed his eyes and gripped Seungmin’s jaw, not so roughly that it would do more damage than was already done, but enough to dig into any tender bruises that Jisung might have left behind. 

“I asked you a fucking question,” Minho said again with the utmost calm.

“Why do you want to know? So you can  _ thank him _ ?” Seungmin knew he should keep his mouth shut. But, when it came to Minho that task always became so difficult. Minho pursed his lips.

“Why would I thank someone for touching what isn’t theirs?” Minho’s voice came out in a low growl. 

“And I’m yours?” Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you are.” The answer was quiet. Simple. Seungmin looked deeply into Minho’s eyes. Suddenly Seungmin’s body shivered as Minho’s hand flashed from Seungmin’s chin to his hair, pulling Seungmin’s head back to observe the choking marks.

“I think Jisung must be in love with me or something,” Seungmin joked with no humor in his voice. “He left me a necklace. Is it pretty?” It wasn’t usually the way he spoke to Minho. Their dynamic was more akin to venomous vipers hacking at each other, spitting their poison in whatever way they could. But all they had done since Minho found Seungmin in the alley was speaking softly, and only with some disdain. This seemed to catch Minho off guard. It was rare for Seungmin to catch him off guard. If Minho had gripped his hair just an hour ago, Seungmin would have punched his perfect face. Now he was just looking at Minho and shivering weakly under his touch. 

“It isn’t as pretty as the one I would have left,” Minho observed, using his free hand to trail the line of bruises with his pointer finger. Seungmin watched as Minho’s face went from calm to furious in a matter of seconds. Minho released his grip on the younger man and stood up. “Stay the fuck here,” Minho commanded. “If you aren’t here when I get back...I’ll kick your ass…” The two stared at each other. Minho’s voice didn’t have enough bite in it. Seungmin knew, and Minho knew that Seungmin knew. Minho rolled his eyes and stormed off. 

A part of Seungmin was tempted to leave. He wanted to see what Minho would really do if he defied the man. But, he was still tired and in pain, and so he closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

  
  
  


He woke up to a shove of his shoulder, startled away only to find Minho standing there with his hands in his anarchy jacket and a couple of small bruises on his face.

“Minho?” Seungmin frowned at the marks. Minho sighed and took his hands out of his pocket. His knuckles were bruised and there was blood on his hands. Not his blood. Seungmin could tell the nap helped. His body still ached terribly, but it had diminished enough to where he could stand. On shaky legs, he stood until he wasn’t using the wall for support. Seungkin looked down at the older man who had an unreadable expression on his face. Seungmin had never been one to feel grateful for Minho, ever, but a surge of gratitude swept through him, causing him to step forward with his arms outstretched. 

“Thank yo-oof!” Seungmin let out a grunt when Minho roughly pushed him into the wall, a wave of pain replacing that wave of gratitude. Minho’s body might have been physically smaller, but his presence kept Seungmin pinned to the wall. Minho’s face was dangerously close.

“Don’t fucking thank me. How dare you let someone else mark you up like that? Hm?”

“Oh, so I  _ asked  _ Jisung to kick my ass.” Minho had one hand pressed into Seungmin’s broad chest, and the other had a grip once again on Seungmin’s sharp jawline. 

“Don’t you fucking backtalk, Seung.”

“‘M sorry,” Seungmin whispered playfully. This change in attitude gave Minho pause. Minho surveyed Seungmin’s gaze carefully as if searching for something. 

“Well next time you better actually stand up for yourself. Only  _ I  _ get to mark you up. I don’t like sharing.” Seungmin reached up and swept some hair out of Minho’s handsome face. He didn’t know whether it was from the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid in  _ forever _ , or if it was the pain making his head dizzy and his judgment lapse, but he gazed into the older man’s eyes and said, “then mark me up.” 

Something seemed to snap in Minho at this. A flash of anger in the kitten-like face before he surged forward and attached his lips to Seungmin’s bruised neck. Seungmin’s breath hitched at the mix of pain and pleasure. Seungmin closed his eyes and gripped Minho’s waist as the older man licked and bit and sucked on his neck. Minho’s grip tightened on Seungmin’s hair, eliciting a gasp. Seungmin could feel his dick start to fill out as Minho began grinding into him.

“Listen to you,” Minho said, pulling away after Seungmin let out a particularly loud whimper. “You’re such a fucking whore, making those noises and getting off in an alley.” Minho dropped his hands and unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans, and dropped his pants.  _ Of course  _ he wasn’t wearing underwear. Seungmin chuckled inwardly at the observation, but he didn’t have much time to observe because Minho gripped his jaw and whispered, “If you want to be such a fucking whore, get on your knees and make me feel good.” Seungmin’s mind grew fuzzy at the demand, and without even needing to be told twice, Seungmin slowly dropped to his knees, groaning at the slight pain from the movement. “You just let anyone put their hands on you, hm? Just let Jisung put his ugly hands around your neck. You must be so desperate to be touched.” 

Without warning, Seungmin grabbed the base of Minho’s large, leaking cock and wrapped his lips around the head. Minho threw his head back and moaned. Seungmin popped off and asked, “who’s the slut now?” Minho looked down and gripped his hair, causing another shiver to ripple through Seungmin’s body. 

“Mouth off again and you won’t be sucking my dick at a comfortable pace. I’ll make sure you can’t use that fucking jaw for a week.” Seungmin licked his lips hungrily and began sucking Minho’s cock again. He could feel in his mouth as Minho’s dick hardened in full, could taste the salt of Minho’s precum. “What a good whore,” Minho growled. “I always thought you were useless. Turns out you’re good for something.” Seungmin hummed in response, his jaw aching. He kept going until Minho pulled him off. Seungmin looked up at him with heavily-dilated pupils. 

“Please…” Seungmin whispered. 

“Please what?”

“Use my mouth, please.” Minho paused for a moment, unsure.

“Do you really want me to?” Seungmin nodded and kneaded Minho’s juicy thighs. “Okay, okay. Just pinch my thigh if it’s too much.” 

“Okay,” Seungmin muttered. As soon as Minho’s grip released him, Seungmin wrapped his lips around Minho’s cock and looked up at the older man. Minho closed his eyes, gripped Seungmin’s head with both hands, and began thrusting in earnest. Seungmin’s eyes rolled back as he let Minho control every movement, every deep thrust. He was tired from the fight with Jisung, and he just wanted to relax and take it. Minho came without warning, causing Seungmin’s eyes to widen and him to choke. 

“Swallow it all,” Minho commanded softly. Seungmin obeyed.

Seungmin sat back on his ass and began palming himself, watching while Minho clothes himself again. 

“Minho…” Seungmin whimpered desperately. “Minho, please. I need to cum.” Minho’s brow raised.

“You need to cum? Oh don’t be silly, sweetheart. You  _ want  _ to cum. There’s a difference.” Seungmin’s eyes began to wet. Was Minho really going to just leave him there? Like that? Minho seemed to notice the anxiety swimming within Seungmin, because he immediately stiffened. “I’m not saying you won’t cum, Seung. I am just  _ saying  _ that you won’t be cumming until I tell you to.” Seungmin’s heart lifted at the words. Minho kneeled down in front of Seungmin and looked him dead in the eye.

“Take your pants off for me, and underwear.” Seungmin nodded and did as he asked, awkwardly fumbling about and wincing at the occasional pain that his fuzzy headspace mostly made him forget. “Good boy,” Minho purred. Seungmin whimpered and smiled lightly. 

“Now touch yourself. I want to see what it looks like when you make yourself cum.” Seungmin’s smile was wiped off his face immediately.

“You’re not going to help me?” Minho scoffed.

“You either listen to what I say, or you don’t cum.” Seungmin shuddered and licked his dirty hand to slicken it. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and began pumping himself. It was a completely different experience, getting himself off while Minho watched. He parted his lips, soft pants escaping into the air as Minho would occasionally find a bruise that Jisung left and dog a finger into it. “You’re mine, is that clear? Jisung doesn’t get to touch you, ‘cause you’re  _ mine _ .” It didn’t take long for Seungmin, and the moment Minho hissed that last word, Seungmin’s eyes were rolling back as he came into his hand. Seungmin startled at the soft placement of a hand on his cheek. Minho looked at him carefully, as if looking at an injured animal.

“Are you okay?” Minho murmured. 

“I’m okay.”

“I don’t...I don’t want you to get the wrong idea,” Minho said. “I don’t like you like that.” Seungmin burst into laughter, visibly annoying Minho.

“Neither do I. But...it was good.” 

“It was good,” Minho agreed. 

“How did you even find me here?” Seungmin asked as he grabbed a hand wipe from his back pocket. He always carried them around to keep his hands clean. It came particularly useful today. 

“This is my apartment complex.”

“Ah.” There was a moment of awkward silence as Seungmin stood up and put his pants back on. 

“You can come up and shower if you want. But then you gotta get the fuck back to wherever you’re staying.”

“I’m staying in the Miller Dorm on the university campus.” Seungmin didn’t know why he explained that. It wasn’t like Minho wanted to know. Minho looked amused and shrugged. 

“Uh, whatever dude. Anyway, come on up.”

And if they fucked around in the shower together, they’d never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt Swtch_racha showed me :D We kinda riffed off of it for a bit. This is my end result.
> 
> Follow my nsfw twt @sevngsdumbwh0re
> 
> <3 I hope you enjoyed


End file.
